


Fanart A Caged Songbird

by PinkWisp



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkWisp/pseuds/PinkWisp





	Fanart A Caged Songbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignite_the_Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignite_the_Passion/gifts).



Callie and Klarion relaxing after a job well done.  
Gift for Ignite the Passion!! Based on [chapter 23](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10841235/chapters/25557153) of "A Caged Songbird"


End file.
